Before
by Miko873
Summary: Ya remember that episode in season 3 where Wheeljack asked Arcee if she was sure she wasn't a Wrecker? What if she was? This was just a random thought and i thought i would make it into a FanFic. I suck at summaries. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Before**_

_**by: miko873**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers Prime**_

* * *

Two sparklings, barely one stellar cycle old, were playing in the Wrecker base in front of their carriers. One was a white red ad green mech with cyan optics and small head finials. The other a much smaller navy blue and rose pink femme with sapphire and lavender optics and tiny winglets. Those sparklings were Wheeljack and Arcee. they were just playing when Wheeljack decided to tickle Arcee. "Stop!" she cried happily. The young mech just shook his head and laughed. "Wheeljack has certainly taken a liking to Arcee." Wheeljack's carrier, Sunflare, stated, an amused expression on her face. "Then we should get them together more often." Arcee's carrier, Moonsprite, replied. Miinsprite and Arcee stayed at Wheeljack and Sunflare's quarters for another hour before it was time for them to leave. After they said their goodbyes Arcee and Moonsprite departed.

* * *

**A/N: Was this ok? Did anyone like it? If you liked it please review and tell me. Just so everyone knows, I am currently writing the next chapter for my other FanFic, _Miko's Story._****I would like to thank AutobotSoShi and DarkWind13 for their ideas. I am gonna use them. This FanFic idea blew it's self into my head and I wanted to get the first chapter out.**


	2. Chapter 2: All That Mattered

_**Before**_

_**By: miko873**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers Prime**_

* * *

**5 Stellar Cycles Later...**

**(Third Person POV)**

* * *

The two were now 6 stellar cycles old and walking about Praxus while their creators were on a mission. They were just talking about nothing in particular. "Do ya think that you'll ever get spark-bonded, Arcee?" Wheeljack asked, somewhat shyly. "I don't know, Jackie. Maybe." Arcee replied thoughtfully. "What about you?" Wheeljack looked at Arcee for a moment. _'If I was gonna get spark-bonded to ya, Pit Yeah.' _He looked at her for another moment . "Yeah." he replied. Then the two heard a resounding crash. "DECEPTICONS!" an older mech yelled and the, once peaceful streets, erupted into total chaos. Mechs and femmes dashing to get away from the Decepticons. "What are we gonna do, Jackie?!"Arcee asked, starting to panic. Right then a shot landed not 2 feet away from where they were sanding. Their heads snapped in the direction where the shot came from and saw a drone with his gun out and pointed at them. "RUN!" Wheeljack screeched and grabbed Arcee's servo. They Ran for about 2 minutes before one of the shots hit a little too close and they stumbled and fell. Arcee moaned when she felt the pain in her helm. "Owww!" Wheeljack exclaimed as he hit his arm on the ground. "JACKIE!" The last thing Wheeljack heard was Arcee's voice screaming his name before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**4 hours later...**

**(Wheeljack's POV)**

* * *

"Arghh." I moaned as I woke up form stasis. I could tell something wasn't right, almost immediately. When I got all feeling back into my body I could feel clamps across my wrists and ankles, then started to struggle. I got my sense of vision back and I saw Arcee, still unconscious, strapped to the berth across from me. "I wouldn't do that If I were you. Unless you want your friend to get hurt." said a raspy voice from behind me. "Don't hurt her." I pleaded desperately."She is different. Once you were unconscious She tried to hit a couple of drones." the voice continued as if I hadn't spoken. Arcee by that time was fully conscious and struggling. "Let me go, you ugly pile of scrap!" she demanded loudly. She looked Pissed off. "Such foul language for one so small." The voice commented obnoxiously and a silver mech with ruby red optics and details came into view. "What do you want from us?" I growled trying to sound brave for Arcee, who looked ignored me and looked at Arcee. "Who are you?" he asked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I sneered back. "Now,now. You wouldn't want your friend to get hurt, would you?" the mech asked and smirked. I grit my denta so hard I thought they would grind to dust. "My designation's Wheeljack." I hissed. "Now was that so hard?" the mech asked slyly. "Who are you?" I asked, ignoring his last question. "I am Starscream, Second in command to Lord Megatron." he replied pridefully. I silently gulped. I had heard of him. My carrier told me stories about Starscream. From the stories he wasn't very nice to prisoners. "Okay, Screamer. Why do you want us?" I asked which made Arcee giggle. Starscream didn't find it so amusing and growled. He got so angry he sliced an important cable on Arcee's arm making her yelp in pain. "STOP!" I yelled in fear for my best friend. He just smirked and clawed another cable in her leg. "Maybe I'll keep your friend and turn her into a decepticon." he mused. "NO!" I exclaimed and started to struggle. He just severed her shoulder making her cry out in agony. "Stop. Please." I begged with the decepticon but he just smirked and cut another cable. That time on her neck. Just then a huge red and green bot burst through the wall with a smaller orange and white bot. The bots' optics widened when he saw me and Arcee. "Starscream!" the red and green bot shouted. The other bot rushed to where I was strapped in and started to get me down. "No! Go help Arcee! She's hurt! He hurt her!" I screeched at him. By then Arcee was barely conscious. "Jackie..." she muttered before slipping into stasis. "ARCEE!" I howled. I started to struggle again. "ARCEE!? ARCEE!" I yelled frantically. "Kid? Calm down." the red and green mech commanded. "ARCEE!" I screamed, ignoring him. "Arcee..." I trailed off sadly, worrying about my my best friend. "Who are you, little one?" the red and green mech asked. "Wheeljack." I replied tonelessly. To say I was worried would be an understatement. Starscream sliced an important cable in Arcee's neck. I was unstrapped from that berth. "Let's get you out of here." the orange and white bot said. Then I sat and waited for us to get to a med bay. _'__Primus, I hope she's gonna be okay.' _I thought worriedly.

* * *

**8 hours later**

**(Wheeljack's POV)**

* * *

I found myself sitting next to an unconscious Arcee 8 hours later. I laid my head on her stomach. "Please wake up." I begged softly. She had been in surgery for 6 hours and I was finally allowed to see her. Our creators still hadn't come back from whatever mission they went on. I sighed. I don't know how much longer I sat there in silence but the silence was broken by frantic yelling and the sound of running. A hysterical sob came from the entrance way to the room and I turned to see Moonsprite and her sparkmate , also Arcee's sire, Backfire. Moonsprite was sobbing hysterically onto Blackfire's chasis. "H-Hello sir." I said timidly. He looked at me and nodded. "What happened?" He asked quietly. I took a deep breath and started to explain. When I was done explaining he Looked at the ground. "Starscream will pay." he growled softly. I heard a small moan from beside me and my helm snapped to look at Arcee's face. Her optics onlined and she looked at me. "Jackie?" she asked groggily. I jumped up and hugged her. "How ya feelin'? I asked her worriedly. "Good. Daddy!" she exclaimed happily. Blackfire smiled softly and walked up to the medical berth. He bent down and scooped her into his arms. When he put her down I was back at her side in an instant. We chat about nothing for a while and Arcee fell into recharge. I smiled. I didn't care about what was gonna happen next. Arcee was safe, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
